Seirra Story
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Noah was just minding his own businiss when Sierra comes up and asks him if she can tell him a story about what happened to her today. After she gievs him an offer he can't refuse. he agrees. She tells him the about her adventuer to the amusment park.


-Me- This is my second Total Drama Story. You do not have to read them in any specific order. I just advise you to read the other one if you like this one. Anyway I don't own Total Drama. Enjoy.

Setting 1 The Library

Noah was in the Library reading a book. It was years after Total Drama and he looked different. He was enjoying himself until a certain old acquaintance walked up to him.

-Sierra- Hey Noah!

-Noah- Ah! Sierra what are you doing here?

-Sierra- Silly I came to get a book.

-Noah- Then get one and leave me alone unless you want something from me and if you do please don't ask.

-Sierra- What makes you think that I want something from you?

-Noah- Hmm… Well let's see you are bugging me while I am trying to read and…

-Sierra- (She grabbed his book.) What are you reading anyway? Politics…? OMG Noah I have a way better story then that to tell you. (She threw the book to the side and ignored the evil look from the librarian.) You wanna hear it?

-Noah- Well let's see since you threw my book away and I'm assuming you won't leave me alone till I listen to you. I guess I have no choice.

-Sierra- Good and no you don't have a choice. Well where should I begin? Oh I know today I was following Cody…

-Noah- I should have known.

-Sierra- OMG don't interrupt. Anyway I was fallowing my Codykens to the Water Amusement Park. I watched him from the bushes all day. I also went on some rides with him. He did not know that I was there, but it still counts.

-Noah- I can introduce you to a lot of books that would beg to differ.

-Sierra- La la la I'm not listening to you. You're supposed to be listening to me.

-Noah- Fine go on. (He said as he rolled his eyes.)

-Sierra- I could do without the sarcasm. Anyway when he went to go have lunch that is when all the trouble started.

-Noah- Finally the story gets interesting hopefully.

-Sierra- Do you have anything else to say or can I… Hey where did you get that other book?

-Noah- We're in a library dah.

-Sierra- Don't you dah me. I took one book from you I can take another.

-Noah- Do it and you'll get removed from the library.

-Sierra- What? (He pointed to a notice that said "If you throw more than one book you will be kicked out of the library.)

-Noah- Yah that's why I love this place also you have to wonder why they would allow you to throw one book in the first place.

-Sierra- Oh whatever. Anyway Cody had just finished lunch when Gwen and Duncan walked near where he was sitting. He hid in the bushes near my bushes. See Cody and I have something in common. That means we are meant to be. (Noah rolled his eyes again.) Anyway Cody could tell that Gwen and Duncan where going to the top of a water slid together, and I guess he wanted to go to the top too because right away he jumped out of the bushed and walked up to the two of them.

-Noah- Yah that's why he jumped...

-Sierra- Shh… anyway Cody went up to talk to the two timers. I wanted to stop him, but I knew if anything bad happened I could just make them both pay.

-Cody- Hey guys.

-Duncan- Hey dork what are you doing here?

-Gwen- Duncan? Hey Cody what's up?

-Cody- Well I was headed over to that slide over there…

-Gwen- Oh we were headed up there too. You wanna come with us?

-Duncan- Gwen does he have to?

-Gwen- Come on Duncan.

-Duncan- Fine, but I won't like it.

-Cody- Oh thanks Gwen (Duncan coughed a little.) and Duncan.

-Sierra- So they went up to the top together.

-Cody- Wow this thing is higher than I expected and…

-Noah- Wait how where you able to hear them?

-Sierra- Well I had my long distance listening devise with me and…

-Noah- And you have one of these because… Wait I really don't think I wanna know.

-Sierra- How many times are you going to interrupt me while I'm telling you this story?

-Noah- I don't know.

-Sierra- Anyway Cody continued to say…

-Cody- Are you sure we should be doing this I mean it is a straight shot down?

-Duncan- What's a matter dork are you scared? That is a shocker. I mean didn't you jump off the cliff on the island? So just imagine that we're back on the island and brace yourself. (He said as he pushed Cody off the slid and on to the slide.)

-Cody- AHH!

-Sierra- Oh no Codykens. (I ran to go save my love.)

-Gwen- Duncan what did you do that for?

-Duncan- What he was hounding up the line? Now come on. (He said as he pulled her on to the slide and they slid down together.)

-Gwen- AHH!

-Sierra- Cody breathe. (She was in the water with him about to give him mouth to mouth.)

-Cody- SIERRA? I'm fine, but what are you doing here and….?

-Duncan- Look out below. (They landed near Sierra and Cody.)

-Gwen- (They came out of the water.) That was awesome. Sorry about the whole pushing you thing. Right Duncan?

-Duncan- Whatever.

-Cody- Oh don't worry about it Gwen. Sierra was here to save me.

-Gwen- Oh hey Sierra what are you doing here?

-Sierra- Well I'm just… NOAH WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING!

-The Librarian- That's it you two have been making way to much noise. You are out of here. (She kicked them out of the library.)

-Noah- Well thank you very much. You got me kicked out of my favorite place for nothing.

-Sierra- Oh chill out Noah I am sure that they will let you back in. You make them a lot of money after all and wait a minute this is awkward. (They both just realized that Sierra was on top of Noah in an awkward potion and people were staring.)

-Both- UW!

-Sierra- Let's never speak of this again.

-Noah- You don't have to tell me twice.

-Sierra- Anyway sorry about the whole getting you kicked out thing.

-Noah- Yah well I liked your story…

-Sierra- Cool well I have other stories if you wanna hear them…

-Noah- Oh look there goes Cody.

-Sierra- WHERE! (Cody really was not there.) Wait Noah he's not there and hey Noah come back. (Yes Noah was running away.) Oh well at least I had his attention for a while I think.

-Me- I think the relationship that I love to create with Noah and Sierra is very funny. Also I loved this story. Anyway I hope you liked it too. A picture of the cover is on my deviantart page. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
